


Fritter The Ferret

by BunnyLexicon



Series: The Calming Animal Series [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Depression, Disassociation, Eating Disorders, Gen, Insomnia, Its not as bad as I make it sound, but it's gonna come up that Taako isn't healthy, oat if this will be light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon
Summary: The Mulitiverse is saved, they all survived. Now all they have to do is pick the pieces back up.That is easier for some then it is for others however.Being Forced to Forget most of your life events have horrible consequences. Davenport was able to bounce back pretty easy all things considering.But Taako wasn't.Taako wasn't, and it's starting to take its toll.





	Fritter The Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really proof read, I'll probably fix it up more tomorrow, so I apologize if the flow is weird?
> 
> I'm really sorry!
> 
> *clears throat* I will say this once, and only once, so please listen!
> 
> DO NOT FEED FERRETS FRUIT AND SHIT, I KNOW I WRITE TAAKO GIVING FRITTER APPLES (not in this chapter but it will be in chapter two) BUT THEY ARE CARNIVORES, THEY NEED MEAT TO LIVE. These ferrets are magical and Omnivores. Fritter eats meats (usually white meat) because Lup likes making turkey jerky (it would be chicken but she's really not comfortable with cooking chicken yet due to how Taako isn't comfortable around chicken in general)

Taako wasn't sure why, but Angus was covered in a pile of ferrets. It wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, however he still had questions. Such as how Angus came to acquire so many ferrets.

The meaning soon became clear; Magnus was covered in puppies, and Lup was grinning, carrying ferret food. They raided Fantasy Petsmart, and without him to boot! It must have been a bonding moment for the two.

It had been about two weeks Since the day of a story and Song. Since the Day They saved the Mulitiverse. Kravitz had been running himself ragged appealing cases and helping the other reapers clean up and round up startled and scared souls. Merle was Busy with Davenport, trying to help Rehabilitate Jon from the Mass that was the hunger.

Merle had the decency to keep Jon away from Taako for now, not wanting a repeat of becoming Startled. The past two weeks have been increasingly stressful for Taako, the side affects of being forced to forget so much of his entire life starting to reveal themselves more.

There were days where he had questions, days that be couldn't get out of bed. There were even days where he honestly could not recognize Lup at all, he would just freeze, like his mind was trying so hard to understand everything. Taako had maybe Meditate once that entire time, and sleep just never came.

It was hard.

Today was not one of those days however. Today was a hard day yes, but not impossible. More questions then not, but not impossible.

He at least knew who Lup was today. Barry and Lucretia had assured That everything would settle in about a month. Based on the reports of those inoculated when joining the Bureau, they were able to make an educated guess.

Angus was petting as many ferrets as he could, a giant smile on his face. “Auntie Lup! How many ferrets do you need?”

Lup just smiled, ruffling Angus's hair. “Oh you know, a giant furry army to combat Magnus’s puppy Army.” The sound if the door clicking open echoed in the room, and the loud and excited barks and whines slowly got quieter.

Taako glanced over to his sister, barely hearing Magnus go ‘oh shit’ and Drag Angus out of the room to corral the Puppies, Taako wasn't aware that he and Lup were alone. “Hey Lup, do you think I could have some of those fuzzy little rodents?”

“Taako what are you….” Lup stopped, getting a good look at her brother.

Taako Frowned, looking straight at his sister, his eyes watering. Magnus and Angus had already left the room to try and control the doggie hurricane running around, as well as the now free roaming ferrets. "It's stupid, I'm being stupid."

Lup couldn't say no to that face. Taako never let himself cry, or even let his eyes water unless he was extremely stressed about everything, which considering the past two weeks made sense.

"It's okay if you say no, Silly String. I mean you did liberate the little fuckers after all. Speaking of which, how did I miss that raid? Did Magnus fall in his face? Please tell me Magnus fell because he was blinded by puppies."

Lup stared at her brother, not buying his topic change for a second, and then glanced to her small ferret army. Giving him one wouldn't hurt, and he wouldn't ask for another. He would be more than content with just one fuzzy terror. "Tell you what bro, let's get you something to eat and relax and I'll let you get a feel for them. Pick the one that suits you best."

‘ _Silly String_ ’ had always been a term of endearment Lup used for Taako, but if Taako was using it.... things were worse than she knew.

It didn't take long for Lup to drag Taako to Barry- it took more time to make a simple sandwich of bread and some hazelnut spread, and hand it to her brother then to find that dork. It was even less time for them all to settle down on one of the couches. Barry had Taako on one side of him, and Lup on the other side. It was a familiar position; the twins learned very early on that Barry was surprisingly very warm, and the best person to cuddle. Many nights awake doing research and falling asleep in the wee hours of the early morning happened back when they lived in the star blaster, back when they were constantly running from The Hunger.

Taako was only able to finish about Half the sandwich, before handing the other half to Barry. It was Progress, between that a handful of baby carrots that have been sliced up, Taako's eaten more than he usually would.

It didn't take long for Taako to fall asleep, relaxing enough to actually try in what has been a sleepless two weeks. Lup was glad to see her brother getting some respite for once; it seemed like no night terrors would get him for now. “Babe, Barry, we need to do something. If Taako keeps doing this he's going to die. I don't think him boning the Grim Reaper can save him from that.”

“I know, Lup. Davenport and I have been working with some of the Bureau’s alchemists to see if we can make him something. It wouldn't fix everything, but if we can get him to sleep, or have an appetite or something it would be a start.” Barry pulled Lup a little closer to him, so she could hear the gentle sounds of him breathing, and his heartbeat.

It was always a calming sound to the elf. It meant Barry was safe and alive after all, even after their ascension into Lich-hood Lup would get antsy if she couldn't hear the gentle breathes and beats of Barry's organic form. “I… No- we, we can help with the sleep. Silly String is resting right now. I don't have a solution for the eating, though. He can't- he can't physically handle eating much yet. His body would reject it if we just crammed food down his pie hole.

“Gods, Barry, I don't know if Taako's going to be able to even cook again like he used to. Things got so fucked up for the ten years they were all alone. He's trying so hard, but he won't let anyone eat anything unless he uses that damn salt shaker. Even then he'll still throw it out or end up freezing and dropping everything.”

The two went quiet for a moment, both thinking and trying to find a Solution.

The silence was not broken for a while. Taako's quiet murmurs and breathing were the only noise for the two. Lup looked at her brother, frowning

Barry glanced over to the door, a frown on his face. “Lup, why is there a Ferret dragging an apple fritter box coming towards us?”

“Pardon?”

Sure enough, there was a very fluffy ferret dragging an empty apple fritter box towards them. It had soft Fuzzy black fur, with it nose covered in a gentle soft white, It's little feet had white as well. Its little Black eyes were filled with Determination. They seemed completely transfixed by the box, wanting to take it wherever it went.

The ferret stopped dragging the box, however, when a small whimper was heard. Taako wasn't exactly having a night terror, but it was clear he was having a bad dream.

The ferret let out a tiny squeak before climbing up to the couch and onto Taako's shoulder, tiny little squeaks and nuzzles coming from the fluffy creature. Taako blinked sleepily, adjusting himself a bit before slumping against Barry once more. One hand was touching the ferret, but it was clear Taako was too tired to properly register that what he was touching wasn't hair or a pillow. “ _Cinco minutos más tía Dia……._ ”

Once Taako settled down once more, the squeaky noodle settled down as well. The ferret seemed content to curl up around Taako like a scarf, looking rather cozy with its new position.

“..... Ginger Snap, did what just happen really happen?”

“I think so? Wait, Lup, does this ferret seem….. Odd?” Barry looked at the ferret before making a small grunting noise. The ferret didn't react, other than tilting its head to the noise. Barry tried again, but the Ferret didn't react to anything.

Not a survivor then, just a normal ferret. “Damn, I guess maybe it had training or something when it was a baby? I'm not sure to be honest. Can Ferrets be trained to so that?”

“Maybe… This might work out perfectly. I doubt it, though. Taako wanted to keep one of the little furry noodles, and I think we just found our candidate for him.” Lup watched the two peacefully sleep, a small smile forming in her face.

_Yeah, I think That Little noodle will be great for Taako._

With that, Lup Relaxed, And Barry soon Drifted off to his own nap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT JOKING PEOPLE. LOVE YOUR NOODLES DONT GIVE THEM FOOD THAT THEY CANT DIGEST.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
